ARIGATO
Romanized Title ARIGATO Japanese Title ARIGATO English Title THANK YOU Music Tak Matsumoto Lyrics Koshi Inaba Release Date 2004 Translated by Maria & Kazuo for B'z On-line Music Site by Keen Romaji Tada tsuyoku dakishimerya yokatta Wakatteru no ni nanimo dekizu Shiroi tsuki wa katana no youni tongari Boku no yuku michi bonyari terasu Ima fumidasou gutto mae ni fumidasou Yasashisa ga zuburi mune ni tsukisasaru Now it's time to go, Now it's time to glow Itakutemo setsunakutemo konomama ikou Arukitsuzuketa saki ni mitai no wa Souzou wo koeru kaze to hikari Soko ni daremo inakutemo Amatsubu ga hitotsu futatsu warete Sora wo miage kuchi ni fukumu Kimi ga naiteta koto shitteru kedo Sore wo kimi datte shittetan darou Ima fumidasou Gutto mae ni fumidasou Itoshisa ga chiisana mune ni afuredasu Now it's time to go, Now it's time to glow Nigakutemo shoppakutemo nomikondeshimaou Omou no wa kimi no koto de soredake de ii Tobira wo akete miyou Soko ni daremo inakute mo Itsuka miteita sora tabun kore wa Itsuka kiiteta story Arigatou arigatou Arigatou arigatou Aruki tsuzuketa saki ni mitai no wa Souzou wo koeru kaze to hikari Soko ni daremo inakutemo Hoshi wa kie Kage mo kieru Soredemo ii Japanese ただ強く　抱きしめりゃよかった わかってるのに　何もできず 白い月は刀のようにとんがり 僕のゆく道ぼんやり照らす いま踏み出そう　ぐっと前に踏み出そう 優しさがズブリ胸につき刺さる Now it's time to go, Now it's time to glow 痛くてもせつなくても　このまま行こう 歩き続けた先に　見たいのは 想像を超える風と光 そこに誰もいなくても 雨粒が　ひとつふたつ割れて 空を見上げ　口に含む 君が泣いてたこと知ってるけど それを君だって知ってたんだろう いま踏み出そう　ぐっと前に踏み出そう 愛しさが小さな胸に溢れ出す Now it's time to go, Now it's time to glow 苦くてもしょっぱくても　飲み込んでしまおう 思うのは君のことで　それだけでいい 扉をあけてみよう そこに誰もいなくても いつか見ていた空　たぶんこれは いつか聞いてたstory ありがとう　ありがとう ありがとう　ありがとう 歩き続けた先に　見たいのは 想像を超える風と光 そこに誰もいなくても 星は消え 影も消える それでもいい English Translation All I had to do was hold you tightly Although I knew that, I couldn't do anything The white moon becomes pointed like a katana It shines faintly on the path I'm walking I'll take a step forward, I'll take a great big step forward Your kindness pierces my heart sharply Now it's time to go, Now it's time to glow Even if it hurts, even it's painful, I'll go on just like this What I want to see after all this walking Is wind and light beyond my imagination Even if there should be no one there One, two raindrops split into two Looking up at the sky I hold them in my mouth I know that you were crying, but You probably know that I knew too I'll take a step forward, I'll take a great big step forward Now it's time to go, Now it's time to glow Even if it's bitter, even if it's sour, I'll take it all in All I think about is you, and that's enough I'll try and open the door Even if there should be no one there The sky I was once looking at, this is probably The story I was once listening too Thank you thank you Thank you thank you What I want to see after all this walking Is wind and light beyond my imagination Even if there should be no one there The stars disappear The darkness disappears too But that's okay